10 coisas para se fazer com sua melhor amiga
by Bruna-Hime
Summary: Uma melhor amiga é alguém especial no qual fazemos coisas especiais e aqui estão 10 coisas para se fazer com a sua melhor amiga. Para a minha amiga Marina Betada por:Priih.ncesa Com um pouco de SasuHina e NejiTen


**Oie galerinha! *-* Estou aqui com uma tentativa (falha) de comédia dedicada a minha amiga, que não é desse site, Mah-chan! Foi o presente de aniversário dela, postei em outro site e agora resolvi postar aqui!**

** _Betada pela minha amiga adorada: _**

**_Naruto (infelizmente) não me pertence._**

**Boa leitura!^^**

**_10 coisas para se fazer com a sua melhor amiga_**

_**1 – Ir às compras.**_

Naquele dia claro, Hinata esperava a melhor amiga no shopping de Konoha; vestia um delicado vestido verde de alcinhas que ia até o joelho, a sapatilha prateada contrastava com os olhos também prateados, uma delicada princesa aos olhos de alguns admiradores.

Hinata avistou uma figura alegre vindo em sua direção: os coques bem feitos e o jeito despojado de se vestir era sexy. A Hyuuga reconheceu de longe sua melhor amiga, Mitsashi Tenten.

- Olá Hina-chan, te fiz esperar? – Perguntou a morena de orbes cor de avelã um pouco ofegante.

- Não Ten-chan, acabei de chegar. – Hinata respondeu sorrindo docemente, enquanto a amiga retribuiu o sorriso.

- Então, já que estamos aqui! É hora de irmos às compras! – Os olhos castanhos brilharam ao imaginar a imensidão de coisas que deseja comprar naquele dia.

Sem perder tempo Tenten puxou Hinata para todas as lojas do local, as duas morenas saiam cheias de sacolas a cada loja que iam.

- Tenten-chan pra que tanta coisa? – Indagava a Hyuuga que era quase obrigada a levar metade da loja.

- Como para que?! Para ficar bela! – Respondia a morena de olhos de chocolate.

Ao fim do dia, ambas saiam esgotadas do shopping, Hinata com várias sacolas pensando no que fazer com tantas coisas e Tenten, também com várias sacolas pensando no próximo dia que repetiriam as suas compras.

_**2 – Sair para dançar.**_

Haviam acabado de chegar àquela danceteria, a música alta fazia a cabeça da Hyuuga ficar um pouco tonta, o aglomerado de gente sufocava a tímida menina, que agora tinha certeza que não havia sido uma boa idéia aceitar o convite de Tenten para sair, olhou e viu a amiga já se enturmar com alguém, arregalou os olhos ao perceber que conheciam muito bem aquela pessoa, Hyuuga Neji, seu primo.

- Tenten-chan... Por que me trouxe aqui!? – Reclamou para si mesma, mas foi ouvida por alguém.

- Talvez apenas para se divertir... – Ouviu a voz máscula de alguém, e virando se imediatamente para olhá-lo, encantou-se coma perfeição do rosto do homem que a cortejava. – Gostaria de dançar?

Hinata fitou o rosto perfeito do moreno de olhos negros, olhou para trás e viu Tenten observando a cena, a Mitsashi piscou para a amiga em sinal de "vá em frente". Hinata sorriu.

- Claro! – Disse indo dançar com o jovem_._

_**3 – Festa do pijama**_

Hinata estava na casa de Tenten, a Mitsashi havia organizado uma pequena festa do pijama apenas para ela e a melhor amiga. Hinata, sinceramente, não sabia o porquê da amiga sempre querer fazer uma festa do pijama todo inicio de uma estação, olhou para a janela, via as folhas caindo, era o outono, a estação preferida de Tenten.

- Desculpa pela demora, Hinata-chan, eu não achava os salgadinhos de jeito nenhum! – Disse Tenten entrando em seu quarto e tirando Hinata de seus pensamentos.

- Tudo bem! – Disse Hinata sorrindo, Tenten sentou-se de frente a amiga colocando um balde de salgadinhos entre elas.

- Então, o que me diz sobre aquele gatinho com que você dançou naquela noite? - Questionou Tenten olhando maliciosamente para a amiga que corava, enfiou um punhado de salgadinhos na boca e mastigou.

- E-Ele é... Uchiha Sasuke. – Disse gaguejando timidamente fazendo a morena engasgar com os salgadinhos.

- UCHIHA SASUKE? – Ela gritou após engolir os salgadinhos de uma vez. – Hinata-chan! Você dançou com o cara mais gato da escola e me contou só agora? - Tenten tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Pensei que você soubesse... – Disse a Hyuuga ainda mais envergonhada.

- A boate estava escura demais, só vi que era um cara bonito. – Defendeu-se a Mitsashi.

A conversa continuou animada, Tenten fazendo perguntas sobre o Uchiha e Hinata retrucando com perguntas sobre ela e seu primo.

_**4 – Criticar outras garotas.**_

Mais um dia se iniciava, Hinata esperava Tenten na porta da escola, era do feitio da morena de coques atrasar-se sempre para a aula, os orbes perolados de Hinata logo avistam a saltitante garota vindo em sua direção.

- Ohayo Hina-chan! – Cumprimentou Tenten animadamente.

- Ohayo Tenten-chan. – Respondeu Hinata docemente.

Logo Sakura e Ino passaram pelas duas lançando-lhes olhares reprovadores.

- Argh! – Resmungou Tenten revirando os olhos. – Odeio essas metidas, sempre ficam nos olhando assim desse jeito...

- Que jeito Tenten-chan? Para mim esse é o **jeito** delas, Sakura-san e Ino-san são assim! – Dizia Hinata tentando defender um pouco as colegas de classe.

- Não sei por que você as defende, Hina, elas nos olharam assim apenas por que ficaram sabendo que você dançou com o Sasuke! – Disse Tenten fazendo Hinata corar.

- T-Tenten-chan! F-Foi só dança... – Respondeu Hinata envergonhada e gaguejando.

- Começa com uma dança, depois com uma amizade e depois sabe se lá o que vai dar! – Disse Tenten dando uma piscadela para a amiga fazendo-a corar furiosamente.

- Olá Hinata... – Disse a mesma voz máscula que convidara a garota para dançar dias atrás.

- O-Ohayo Sasuke-kun... – Disse a Hyuuga acanhada vendo o moreno passar por si. Por alguns momentos seus olhos se encontraram.

- Viu! – Disse Tenten vitoriosa, a Mitsashi apontou discretamente para duas garotas que observavam a cena. - Sakura e Ino estão morrendo de ciúmes agora! Aquelas duas invejosas são assim mesmo, não podem ver o "Sasuke-kun" delas dando bola para outra que começam a difamar a pobre garota, mas se elas tentarem fazer isso com você Hina-chan, elas vão ver só!

- Ah Tenten-chan... Você não tem jeito... – Disse Hinata suspirando pesadamente.

_**5 – Ir a festas da escola**_

Naquela noite seria promovido um baile escolar para arrecadar fundos para a formatura de Hinata e sua turma, ela e Tenten haviam acabado de chegar no baile de gala, Hinata estava parecendo um anjo com o vestido branco enfeitado de prata, a Mitsashi também estava maravilhosa usando um vestido tomara-que-caia verde com detalhes em vermelho.

- Uau Hina-chan! Você está linda! – Elogiou Tenten.

- Obrigada Tenten-chan, você também está maravilhosa! – Respondeu a amiga analisando a morena.

- Obrigada! Nós vamos arrasar hoje! – Os olhos de Tenten brilhavam maliciosamente.

- Tenten-chan! Não pense besteiras! - Hinata proclamou na defensiva.

- Não estou pensando Hina... Estou prevendo!

- Não estou gostando nada do que você está prevendo...

- Pois eu estou! – Disse Tenten olhando para o moreno que vinha em direção a Hinata.

_**6 – Falar de garotos.**_

Tenten conversava no telefone com sua melhor amiga, ela fala animadamente das aventuras que tivera no baile da escola noite passada.

- Ai Hina! Você não tem noção de como o seu primo dança bem! – A morena falava entusiasmada.

- Eu sei sim Tenten-chan, nós fizemos aula de dança juntos... – Disse Hinata rindo um pouco.

- Deixe de ser estraga prazeres!Mas como o Sasuke dança? – Perguntou ela, maliciosa.

- B-Bem... – Disse Hinata envergonhada, Tenten sabia que a amiga estava corada. – M-Muito bem...

- Uow será que Uchiha Sasuke está se apaixonando pela nossa garota Hyuuga? – Dizia a Mitsashi com ênfase.

- Claro que não Tenten! – A morena negou assustada o que fez Tenten rir. – S-Sasuke-kun nunca seria c-capaz de se apaixonar por a-alguém sem-graça como e-eu...

- Primeiro que você não é sem graça, é uma garota doce, meiga, inteligente, bonita, para falar a verdade é muito fácil dele se apaixonar por você! – Exclamou Tenten totalmente contrariada pelo que a amiga disse.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Claro! E também acho que você e o Sasuke formam um casal maravilhoso!

- Tenten! – Repreendeu Hinata envergonhada.

_**7 – Conselhos**_

Hinata andava de um lado para o outro na espaçosa sala da mansão Hyuuga, esperava Tenten, queria muito conversar com ela, estava aflita, quando escutou a campainha tocar foi correndo atender a porta.

- Tenten! Entre, eu preciso muito de falar com você. – A Hyuuga falava afobada.

- Calma Hina! Respira e fala tudo devagar. – Dizia Tenten enquanto Hinata seguia as instruções da amiga. - Isso! Agora fala.

- Eu preciso de um conselho seu!

- Pode falar, você sabe que sempre que precisar eu os darei.

- É que o Sasuke-kun me convidou para sair...

- MEU DEUS! UCHIHA SASUKE TE... – Tenten foi impedida pela mão de Hinata tampando sua boca. – Não grite, alguém pode ouvir!

- Desculpa, mas é que foi chocante, eu sempre soube que ele gostava de você! – Afirmou ela animada.

- Bem é que... Será mesmo que eu devo ir?

- Claro! A não ser que você não goste dele...

- N-Não! E-Eu não sei... Sinto-me bem perto dele. – Disse Hinata corada e fitando o chão.

- Então vá de cabeça amiga!

- Mas... E Neji-Niisan? Tenho certeza que ele não vai querer deixar...

- Tem razão, aquele seu primo gostosão não iria deixar mesmo, a não ser que...

- Que o que Tenten-chan?

- Que ele fosse junto! Eu sou um gênio!

- Gênio? Não daria muito certo eu, Sasuke-kun, e Neji-Niisan em um encontro.

- Calma Hina, o seu primo terá uma companhia...

- Quem?

- Eu! É claro! – Os olhos de Hinata brilharam, finalmente entendera do que a amiga estava falando_._

_**8 – Encontros duplos**_

Hinata, Tenten e Neji esperavam o Uchiha chegar, os quatro iriam sair em uma espécie de encontro "duplo" Idéia que Tenten teve para a amiga sair com Sasuke, mas algumas coisas exigem sacrifícios, e o sacrifício de Hinata era aturar Tenten e Neji em seu encontro.

O interfone tocou; Hinata se levantou eufórica para atender, mas Neji o fez mais rápido abrindo a porta e deixando o Uchiha entrar na casa.

- Todos estão prontos? – Disse Sasuke em um tom não muito animador, certamente Hinata já havia explicado toda a situação para ele, e para a surpresa de Tenten, Neji e da própria Hinata ele aceitara.

- Claro! Estou ansiosa para saber qual filme iremos ver. – Disse Tenten dando um pulo do sofá e pegando a sua bolsa.

- Eu também. – Disse Hinata sorrindo para o Uchiha, o moreno sorriu de lado o que fez Neji ficar um pouco irritado.

- É melhor irmos logo, se não vamos perder a sessão! – Disse Neji colocando todos para fora da mansão Hyuuga.

O cinema de Konoha não era muito longe da casa dos Hyuuga, com 15 minutos chegaram ao local, Tenten deixou que os meninos escolhessem o filme, o que foi uma péssima idéia na visão de Hinata, já que ela imaginava que eles escolheriam um filme de terror, dito e feito o filme se chamava: "Quando os mortos voltam", apenas o nome fazia as meninas arrepiarem, a idéia do Uchiha não era a das piores, pensou Neji, já que Tenten provavelmente morreria de medo todo o filme e certamente o Hyuuga estaria lá para acalmá-la, a idéia de "encontro duplo" não foi tão ruim.

_**9 – Desabafar**_

Tenten assistia tevê tranqüilamente quando ouviu o interfone tocar, se surpreendeu quando viu que Hinata estava a sua porta, o olhar triste denunciava que algo de ruim acontecera ou iria acontecer, a Mitsashi deixou a amiga entrar, aconchegando-a no sofá.

- O que houve Hina? Você parece tão abatida... – Tenten constatou em um tom preocupado.

- Descobri que amo o Sasuke-kun... – O rosto de Tenten se iluminou, mas o de Hinata permanecia triste.

- Sério? Mas isso não é bom? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Não! – Lágrimas brotavam dos olhinhos perolados. – E se ele não me amar, Sasuke-kun pode estar querendo apenas se divertir comigo, eu não duvido que daqui a algumas semanas ele me dispense e vá procurar a próxima...

Tenten sorriu suavemente, passou a mão pelo rosto da amiga em um gesto de consolo.

- Ele te ama Hina, que cara em sã consciência sairia em um encontro duplo com uma garota, o primo dela e a melhor amiga e ainda a beijasse ao lado do primo super-protetor? - Disse Tenten rindo de leve ao lembrar-se do cinema. – Sasuke desafiou a morte por causa de um encontro com você! Eu não tenho dúvidas que ele te ama.

- Você acha mesmo? – Perguntou Hinata inocentemente com o rosto iluminado.

- Claro que sim! Agora não perca tempo! Ligue pra ele marque um encontro e diga a ele tudo o que você sente! – Disse Tenten sorrindo pegando o telefone que estava na mesinha de centro e dando-o para Hinata.

- Obrigada Tenten-chan! – Hinata respondeu, dando um forte abraço em sua amiga e discando o número da casa de Sasuke.

_**10 – Sempre lembrá-la que ela é a sua melhor amiga**_

Hinata chegou à casa de sua melhor amiga eufórica, e já imaginando tudo o que acontecera Tenten atendeu rapidamente.

- Então, como foi? – Perguntou a ansiosa Mitsashi.

- Tudo certo! Agora eu sou a mais nova namora de Uchiha Sasuke! – Hinata exclamou dando alguns pulos e abraçando forte a amiga. – Obrigada Tenten, você é mesmo a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter, sem você eu nunca teria chegado a essa felicidade.

- Não se preocupe, pois como sua amiga era a única coisa que eu poderia fazer...

- Amiga não! Melhor amiga! Muito obrigada. – Hinata afirmou categoricamente terminando o abraço e fitando os olhos castanhos da Mitsashi. – E como a sua melhor amiga, lógico que eu não deixaria de retribuir.

Tenten fez uma cara surpresa, o que Hinata estaria aprontando? Viu a porta se abrir, seus olhos se arregalaram ao visualizar Neji entrar em sua casa, ele estava tímido, diferente do jeito imponente que ele tinha, se aproximou de Tenten, Hinata sorriu encorajando o primo e se afastou dos dois.

- Err... Faz um tempo que eu queria te falar uma coisa Tenten... – O rosto branco de Neji agora tomava um tom rosado, a aproximação dos dois fazia o coração de Tenten bater descompassado, ela o amava, mas não tinha coragem o bastante para falar.

- Pode falar... – Tenten falou timidamente com expectativas.

- Bem, é que... É que... – O coração de Neji batia aceleradamente a face estava corada e as mãos tremiam. – É que... E-Eu te amo! - O Hyuuga disse em um só fôlego; os olhos cor de âmbar se arregalaram e se encheram de lágrimas, em um impulso a Mitsashi o abraçou forte.

- Eu também te amo Neji! – Disse ela com finas lágrimas de felicidade escorrendo pelo rosto, Neji sorriu e a abraçou forte como se não se viam há muito tempo eles; se separaram, porém o Hyuuga mantinha o braço na cintura da morena.

- Foi você não é? – Perguntou Tenten para Hinata que apenas sorriu mais.

- É, só para lembrar que você é minha melhor amiga, e também, eu sabia que você nunca iria contar para ele...

- Hinata... Obrigada! – Tenten se desvencilhou do braço de Neji para abraçar a Hyuuga, era um abraço de agradecimento.

- Não precisa agradecer, você fez o mesmo por mim, apenas de maneira diferente! – Disse Hinata separando-se da amiga. – Mas o Neji também foi muito corajoso.

As duas fitaram o Hyuuga que corou um pouco e olhou para baixo, nunca se imaginaria naquela situação constrangedora.

- Ah sim claro! E ele vai ter a recompensa que merece. – Disse Tenten caminhando até Neji e o beijando nos lábios.

_A amizade é algo precioso que exige esforço para se ter uma verdadeira, amigos fazem de tudo um pelo outro, se conhecem como ninguém, fazem besteiras juntos, brigam, fazem as pazes, são como irmãos sem laços sanguíneos, apenas sentimentais, e falemos a verdade... Quem não tem amigos, não tem nada!_

_ Owari_

Reviews?


End file.
